


Trapped in the Dark

by Fangirls4eva



Category: Throne of Glass Series - Sarah J. Maas
Genre: Aelin is like the modern Robin Hood, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, I’m horrible at tagging, Lysandra is her partner in crime, Maeve is evil, Rowan is like part of the Doranelle FBI or something, obviously
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-17
Updated: 2018-11-13
Packaged: 2019-04-24 05:41:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,662
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14349102
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fangirls4eva/pseuds/Fangirls4eva
Summary: Aelin isn’t a criminal. She robs, steals, the works. But she isn’t a thief either. For if her reasons are good, then she can’t possibly be bad. She isn’t evil. But when her life takes an unexpected turn, she is positive the fates are. But are they?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I was writing the next chapter to Together for Whatever End when I got inspiration for this. I’m going to make this a multi-chap (obviously) but like all my other fics, it doesn’t really have an update schedule. I really try to have a schedule, it never happens. Also...
> 
> My school is doing this thing that pits Packer fans against Cowboy fans. If you are a Cowboy fan or Packer fan, please keep reading. This website, run4allison.com, is a website you need to visit. You can donate money saying you support the Cowboys or the Packers. Which ever gets the most money donated to it get a prize. What is it? Our school’s Assistant Principal is running a marathon in Green Bay. The finish line is in Lambeau Field. Which ever team’s fans donate the most money and win the competition, win the prize of Mr. Hermans crossing the finish line in the winning teams jersey. And there is something else. From me. If you donate to any of teams, please comment on to any of my fics. If I get five comments on a fic, saying that people checked out the website, I will update that fic the next day.

Aelin knew she wasn’t a criminal. She just broke laws. And almost everything she touched. But she still wasn’t a criminal. Criminals are people who do bad things for bad reasons. Laws are rules to protect people. But if the laws only harmed, and her reasons were good, then she wasn’t a criminal. Because if her reasons were good, then her robbing this bank was definitely not a crime. 

And she swears, on everyone she loves, her reasons are good. And beneficial. Well to everyone who doesn’t laze around all day because their rich, but to the people you actually work but aren’t paid enough, or at all.

So her reasons were good. Her plan was excellent. And the loot was in her hands. The only thing she needed was an escape route. Now she had an escape plan. Emphasis on had. She had many escape plans actually. Again, emphasis on the word had. But somehow, the information leaked and the bank was surrounded. By the Riftfold police, and ADA (Adarlan Defense Agency), and the NIA (National Investigators of Adarlan), and the EFA (Executive Force of Adarlan). All the top agencies in Adarlan. 

Aelin supposed she should feel scared that they’re all after her, but she couldn’t help to feel honored that they think they need that many troops from that many agencies to keep her down. Unfortunately, that might be enough if her didn’t find an escape route. And she had to find one fast. 

She looked around. To her right, was the emergency exit. To her left was the fire escape. Up ahead was the main entrance. To her back was the back entrance. All of which were guarded. Which left two options. Up, and down. She looked up at the vent and sprayed something at it. She watched as the lasers shut down. Well, that was one way to escape. But the other... On the ground in front of her was the vault she just got out of. It lead to the sewers which led to the city. From there it was only a half a mile walk home. And no one really knew the sewer was there. 

She hesitated. The gents would be the quicker way out. Plus easy to hide. The sewer would take to long and harder to mask. But the vents would be expected. That’s when an idea formed in her head. 

———

Aelin looked around. The vents led in four directions. North, east, south, and west. No up or down this time. She had managed to get this far without being attacked by lasers and being stuck in a dead end. It was making her nervous. Well, there were a few laser grids, but they were easy to spot and render harmless. She was sure there were more surprises.

She turned left, she had been traveling straight for a while and she heard fans to her right. That was when she smelt it. The gas. She cursed herself for being so stupid. Of course they would release a poisonous gas into the ventilation system. They would just wait until they were sure she unconscious and then get her out. 

She checked her pockets for her travel-sized gas mask. It was small and black and looked like an eyepatch for her mouth. It had a black bandanna over it so it wasn’t very obvious that she was wearing a gas mask. She slipped it on. It wasn’t as effective as most gas masks, but it protected her from most of them. She hoped she would safe from this one too.

She looked around. The air was turning denser. Was it turning a different color? She couldn’t tell. She froze. This was bad. If the air was turning a different color, they weren’t trying to render her unconscious, they were trying to kill her. And they might as well as succeed if she didn’t get out of here fast. 

The air was definitely turning a different color. It was a greenish brown that definitely wasn’t natural. She tried to pay attention to which way she was turning, but her head was throbbing. She wasn’t sure if she It her head or if it was the gas. Maybe both. 

She saw an exit. It was at least ten feet ahead. Was it really there? Maybe she was hallucinating. But it might be true. She headed toward it. Her movements were sluggish and she felt sleepy. She was most probably oxygen deprived. 

She looked down at her hands. The were shaking. Everything was. Well it was that or her eyes weren’t working properly. She couldn’t recognize the gas. And her mask wasn’t working. She didn’t take it off though. She knew it was slowing the poisonous, but not stopping it. It should be good enough for now. 

The exit vent was only a few feet away. It just hit her that if she went backward, she could have came out the same way she entered. The could feel her eyelids drooping. Her body was telling her to rest. But she didn’t. She couldn’t if she wanted to live.

But her hands refused to move. She might have been screaming. She doesn’t know. Her legs couldn’t push her anymore. Her body was definitely shaking now. And she succumbed to darkness.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aelin finds out who captured her had makes a deal.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I pretty much had no idea what to do for this chapter so I just kept writing and this what came out. This chapter is partially inspired by Wires and Nerves. And by like partially, that means I recently read the book and stuff happened. Hope you're ready!

When Aelin woke up it was dark. It looked as if her eyes were still shut. And everything hurt. A lot. She didn’t think she could get up without collapsing. Her whole body was spaghetti and her head was the meatball. It throbbed. A lot. Suddenly, all her memories came back to her. The bank, the poison, the money… oh please let Lysandra have the money! Not some stupid person who’s going to give it back to the government.

  
Her head pounded. It pounded even more when she heard footsteps. She clutched her head in agony. She could hardly think straight. So when she could feel someone dragging her by the hair and forcing up stairs, she didn’t fight. Didn’t wonder who it was. And when the light finally blinded her, she passed out once more.

  
———  
When Aelin woke up, she was in a room that looked like a throne room. Not an old one, with velvet and gold. A modern one, of glass and steel, black and cold. If she ever got a throne, she would have made it blue and gold. The color of her eyes.  
She was laid on a black carpet, opaque and clear glass everywhere. She some managed to raise her head up to see who was on the throne, and nearly cussed. On the throne was none other than her good ol’ aunt, Maeve.

  
And standing next to her were to guards, both blond, they looked like twins. And one guard was standing behind her. She could sense that two guards were standing at where she assumed was the door. Before she could evaluate anymore threats, Maeve spoke. “Make her stand.”

  
Aelin was hauled to her feet by the guard behind her. She hissed in pain. Maeve chuckled. “You might be wondering why you’re here.”

  
She didn’t respond. Maeve tilted her head in question. “Not going to answer? No reaction either? Well, I’ll tell you anyway. You’re here because of the King of Adarlan. You want to know why? I suppose you would, even though you don’t ask. He wants you here to be punished. And to help him kill Wendlyn’s royal family. I told him I’d help. But here’s the thing, I’m not going to let you kill Wendlyn’s royal family. It gives nothing I need, although it would be nice to have Wendlyn in my clutches. No, what I want is you. I wanted to see the extent of your hacking skills. The way your mind just manages to connect to you. After all, being a cyborg isn’t easy, is it. Especially when the golden ring in your eyes prove the fact.”

  
Aelin wanted to tell Maeve that she was born with gold in her eyes. But even though that was true, the real gold had been replaced with the metal. On the outside, she looked like a normal human. But her metal in her eyes gave away what she was. What half of her brain was made of.

  
All Aelin could say back was, “You sure do love hearing yourself talk.” Maeve just chuckled, not a all mad that she hadn’t taken the bait. She contained her anger, her feelings, of only for the satisfaction that Maeve wouldn’t get.

  
Maeve continued talking. “Rowan will help you master your skills, or should I say mind. He is perfectly qualified to do this, him being a scientist and engineer that specializes in cyborgs himself. And I’m afraid you don’t get a choice in the matter.”  
Aelin willed her voice to speak. “I want something in return.”

  
To her credit, the most surprised Maeve showed what a blink. “What?”

  
“I want something in return,” she repeated. Maeve rolled her eyes. “What do you want?”

  
Aelin looked her straight in the eye. “I want information.”

  
Maeve raised a perfectly arched eyebrow. “Oh? And what type of information would that be?”

  
Aelin smiled. “I need the keys. Of course. I want to know more about them. And you are one of the only people from that time. That is still alive, and not dead from age.”

  
Maeve gave her what seemed to be a polite smile, yet unnerving nonetheless. “I’ll do it. I’ll give you information if you do as I say.”

  
Aelin shook her head. “Nope. ‘What you say’ must be specific. And the how long it lasts too.”

  
Maeve gave her a almost approving grin, terrifying nonetheless. “Why look at that. Smart of you. I see you haven’t forgotten the way of our people. Fine. You shall train for Rowan for three months, the specifics are up to him, I’ve given him no orders except to make sure you give him your best, and then you demonstrate to me what you can do, and I’ll give you all the information I have on the keys. Deal?”

  
Aelin nodded. “Deal.”

  
Maeve turned to Rowan. “Get out, tell her what she needs to know.”

  
Rowan nodded, and then dragged her out. She didn’t know if she should be pissed because of it, or grateful because she didn’t think she could walk. She was still indecisive when he came to a stop. He turned toward her. “This is your room. Training starts tomorrow. Hand me all of your weapons.”

  
Aelin took off her dagger and sword and handed it to him, arms shaky. The poison was still messing with her nerves, though her headache was duller. Rowan saw what she handed him and shook his head. “All of them.”

  
She sighed, and then winded at the pain of it. Aelin took out all for her weapons and handed them over. As he studied her weapons, she studied him. He seemed only about two years older, with tan skin and silver hair. Like all citizens of Doranelle, he had a mechanical arm, but his other arm had a chip in it, the black tint to notice it barely visible. He had a tattoo that she assumed started on his face and when to his arms, or they could be two different tattoos all together.

  
When he was done counting and studying, she asked him a question. “Why not take my weapons off me when I was knocked out.”

  
His look was dismissive. “To give you a false sense of security. Wake up early tomorrow at seven and head to the kitchens. You’ll work there until I arrive each morning, now go to bed.”

  
He left and Aelin headed to her walk-in closet sized room. She thought she wasn’t going to sleep that night, but as soon as she hit the bed, she fell asleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have a feeling that was unexpected. But, you know, stuff happened. And if you enjoyed this fic please kudo and/or comment! Thanks!


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rowan and Aelin just can't get along and it's all Rowan's fault.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So here's the long awaited chapter(for the like ten people who read this) that's probably disappointing but don't worry, something interesting happens next chapter!

Aelin woke up to the alarm clock that was set in her mind. Which happened to be the most annoying sound in the world. That nobody else could hear. The minute she woke up, the alarm clock goes silent, making nearly impossible to know what it sounds like. But she was positive it wasn’t annoying.

Aelin opened her eyes and blinked. And then kept blinking. Where was she? As soon as she thought it, the events of last night flooded in her head. She groaned. Only she could get herself into such a mess.

She heard a knock on the door and opened it to find Dr. Whitethorn. “I’m surprised you’re up. But since you are an android, I suppose it makes since. I-“

“I’m not an android. I’m a cyborg just like everyone else in Doranelle. Only parts of my brain are synthetic, I still have my own thoughts.”

He gave her an interesting look. “Whatever helps you sleep at night. As I was saying, you should get ready and go to the kitchen. You’re needed there.”

When he shut the door, she grumbled. “I’m needed there. This isn’t even fair! You're all cyborgs, yet I’m considered unnatural because parts of my brain are synthetic! Well you have wires in their brain to help move your arms so there!”

Aelin hated it when people considered her unnatural because she was a cyborg. Most of the time, other cyborgs did understand, but here in Doranelle, Of course they would also criticize what parts of her were synthetic too.

She sighed and got ready to go down to the kitchen. Because, apparently, she was needed there. As if.

——-

It seems the kitchens actually did need her. Or well anyone with some experience in a kitchen, because they were hundreds of cyborgs, and there were only two chefs. Well, some people out of the hundreds volunteered for a bit, but after that it was back to the three of them. Of her time of silently cutting vegetables she learned that Emrys was the head chef, and Luca was his assistant. She was just a helper.

After two hours of cutting the most toughest vegetables in existence, breakfast was over. Well, for everyone except her. She eyed the leftover food hungrily. If nobody was going to eat it, then it wouldn’t hurt to take it, would it? Emrys, probably noting her ravenous stare, said, “You can have it. Nobody else is going to.”

Aelin was pretty sure that was her cue to dig in and dove it. If that wasn’t the best bread she’s ever tasted then she must have had food from the gods. And the vegetables… well she would most definitely eat her vegetables. The mashed potatoes were the perfect texture and it’s hard to do that with potatoes.

She looked around at the food. She was pretty sure she had made it to-

“I hope you’re ready to start tests.”

-hell. Why him? It’s not fate had been particularly nice to her, but why did she have to deal with someone you thought of her as so low? Did she seem like that wrong of a human being? Where cyborgs with brain implants and androids treated so bad in Doranelle? It’s not like she cared about his opinion anyway.

“I’m confident I am.” Aelin finished the rest of her bread.

He smirked. “I hope you truly are ready, these are probably difficult for robots like you.”

She glared. “If you’re going to be mean, at least don’t be mean to my face.”

Rowan chuckled. “So the Android has emotions. I’m not surprised that was programmed into your brain too.”

All Aelin could do was pretend it didn’t hurt as she followed him to wherever they needed to go. Pretend as she always has every time somebody said something like that to her face, without knowing what she was. But this was worse, knowing and purposely hurting her. But he and his pretentious mind probably was as stupid as a doornail if he thought that. For some reason that didn’t make her feel any better.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, hey, thank you guys for reading this, I just want to say I haven't read KOA so no spoilers here.

**Author's Note:**

> So that’s my first chapter. And pleeease comment and/or kudo if you liked it. And I’d love to read whatever you have to say. Sometimes I like wonder what you guys think when you read my writing. So please tell me what you think!


End file.
